Haunted Love
by Dragonsrule18
Summary: The Haunted Mask's view of the first Haunted Mask episode. Showing a softer side to the Haunted Mask and its true feelings for Carly Beth.


Haunted Love

**Hello, my readers! Now, I'm going to do something a little bit strange. When I was watching the first Haunted Mask, I felt some pity for the mask. I mean, at least in the first episode, it only wanted to be loved. So I decided to write a story of The Haunted Mask from the eyes of the Haunted Mask. Yes, I know I'm strange. Please read and review!**

**I do not own Goosebumps, that belongs to the genius of R.L Stine.**

I never wanted to be like this, readers. I never wanted to be the monstrosity everyone runs from. All I ever wanted to be was loved.

In a fit of self-loathing, my creator made me. I was beautiful at first, as beautiful as any face could be. But that all changed. The self-loathing that created me transformed me; made me so hideous to look at that my creator removed me in horror. He tried again and again to create the perfect face, but my brothers decayed just as I have. What he didn't know was that we all had emotions. We all had souls. And we all could feel the intense pain that came with rejection. We were trapped in a back room and our creator kept all of his customers from entering, from knowing about us.

Until her.

She slipped into the back room while our creator wasn't looking, trying to find a mask for Halloween. Her eyes scanned us, and finally landed on me. Her eyes lit up as they met mine. I wanted to smile at her, but knew that that would terrify her. She was simply beautiful, with a sweet, timid face that made me want to be with her, bond with her, and protect her at all costs. Slowly, she reached out to touch me and I subconsciously leaned toward her touch…

Then my creator ruined it! He burst in and yelled at the girl, scaring the crap out of both of us. She tried to pacify him, telling him how wonderful we were, especially me; which warmed my soul. At least I learned her name from this encounter. Carly Beth. Her name was as sweet and beautiful as she was. She offered to buy me, and he refused. I never expected what happened next. She grabbed me, threw the money at him, and ran. It was a bold move for someone so timid and I loved her all the more for it. She realized what she had done when she got outside and went to return me, but he closed the store. She then smiled that beautiful smile and took me home.

The first time she put me on, I took a quick look at her memories. Due to being easily frightened, she had been bullied; people pulling sick pranks on her, especially these two boys. Chuck and Steve, I think they were called. This enraged me. How dare they hurt someone as sweet as Carly Beth! I vowed to never let it happen again. I helped her scare her brother(one of the other people that had pranked her), even lending my own voice to her. After we gave him enough of a scare, she admitted it was her, removing me with difficulty( the bonding process had not yet completed). She added the head statue her mother had made of her to our costume and after escaping without her mother seeing us(Carly Beth was supposed to be wearing a duck costume), we left.

I'll admit, I took it a little too far that Halloween night. Running on the high of Carly Beth being frightening for the very first time, we terrified her best friend, scared some little kids, and even insulted a mother while terrifying her child. But we did manage to scare Chuck and Steve. I actually took over for a while, shouting at them for always scaring her. I think it was the head talking that drove them over the edge though; it certainly frightened us a bit. Carly Beth buried the head with my help, saying some terrible stuff about herself. I figured once we had bonded fully enough for me to talk to her, I'd tell her how much I loved her, and that she was wrong about herself, but I never got the chance.

She found out the truth when she reached her friend's house; learning that my face had become hers. She was horrified and I couldn't even blame her for it. I should have talked to her; I know that now, but I was too afraid. Freaking out, she ran back to my creator's store. He explained what happened and told her I could only be removed with a symbol of love. This didn't even make sense to me, as I loved her and of course I was still bonded to her. She was terrified, saying she wanted me off. Her screaming woke the other masks, and they came toward us, begging her to join them, to love them, which only terrified her more. I can't be angry at them; they were as love-starved as me. We ran to the cemetery and she unearthed the head; pointing that at them and saying that was her, that was who she was.

Suddenly, I was forcibly un-bonded from her. This cursed head had ripped us apart! She left me there, in the cemetery, alone. For the second time, I'd been rejected. But I'll never stop loving her.

Carly Beth, I'll return to you soon. And this time I'll tell you how I feel, and I'll make you understand that I love you and just want to be with you. By next Halloween, we'll be together again.

**Hope you guys liked this story! People give Slappy a soft side, so I don't think anyone will be too offended that I did the same with the Haunted Mask. Again please review so I know how you like this story.**


End file.
